


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Valentine's fortnight (Klaine valentine's challenge 2016) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's plane was cancelled, so he is stuck spending another day away from Kurt, this one unplanned</p><p>Part of a series, and this fic will make little sense on its own</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called To Say I Love You

Kurt wakes up with Blaine's side of the bed still undisturbed. He tried to stay up late and wait for Blaine to come home, but he was simply tired from work, so in the end trudged off to bed. Maybe Blaine got in really late and didn’t want to wake Kurt? Yes, that must be it.

However upon exploring the apartment, there was no sign of Blaine. What had happened!? Checking his phone, Kurt realises it was out of charge. Blaine is always telling him he needs to plug it in overnight, but he never does. Now he really wishes he had! He hunts out a charger before making himself some breakfast. 

There's a knock at the door. He knows it's not Blaine, as he would have just walked in, but he wasn't expecting anyone else. 6:30 am the clock says, that's incredibly early for a random caller!

Upon opening the door he sees it's Mrs Johnson.

"Hello! It's nice to see you! Can I help at all?" He says, a little bit confused at what would cause her to call at this time in the morning.

"I've been instructed to bring you these." In her hands is a candle, lime green in a unpractical spherical shape, and another bunch of balloons. He threw that last ones away yesterday, so it was good timing. Of course, it is unlit. "Blaine rang me when you didn't pick up. He told me to bring you this, and to inform you of his where abouts. His plane flight was cancelled due to security reasons, the poor fella. He sends his love and apologies. And also a stern message to keep your phone charged!" She says in mock annoyance. "I must be off, sorry I can't stay for a chat."

"Thanks ever so much for letting me know! You would think in the age of technology I would get the hang of keep my phone charged, but I never have! I will see you around."

"Bye Kurt." And with that, Mrs Johnson leaves. Blaine gets on really well with the old lady, however Kurt always finds it awkward talking to her. Blaine must just have a way with the ladies. Chucking at his unfunny joke,he heads back inside.

After placing the candle on the shelf with the other four (he is starting to get a collection), Kurt attempts to turn his phone on again. After a few attempts it shows the logo on the screen.

His phone takes the best part of a minute to turn on, obviously in a sulk with him since Kurt let it die. He sees there are several missed calls, all from Blaine. How could he be so stupid to let it run out when Blaine was away? And from the time of the calls, it seemed his phone died only just after he got home last night.

Kurt plays the voice mail first. It's of Blaine singing. There are no instruments, and from the sounds in the background Kurt concludes he must be ringing from the airport.

 _I just called to say I love you_  
_I just called to say how much I care_  
_I just called to say I love you_  
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt really didn't take my interest, but I was desperate to get something uploaded in time. But I really think this shows through in it. im likely to completely change it (hopefully with the help of a beta, if anyone is willing to for me :* !!) in the not so distant future (well, after i have the rest of the series finished)


End file.
